


Mood = Killed

by dstrider (articulateSeer)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3260666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articulateSeer/pseuds/dstrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake and Dirk have a few moments to be alone, but OF COURSE it has to end with an awkwardness that just can't pick things back up.</p><p>Based on this gem of an art piece: http://ikimaru.tumblr.com/post/103339012395/dirk-did-you-forget-to-lock-the-door-again-gdi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mood = Killed

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an Ikimaru (tumblr) picture, I can't find it right now but I will link it when I do!
> 
> This is awful, I was waiting for photoshop to load so I literally wrote it in like 10 minutes, I don't even think I proofread it.

You felt feverish, skin boiling hot and smooth with the thin sheen of sweat collecting on the hottest parts of your body. You were entranced; normally this bothered you, the gross feeling of needing a shower or feeling to warm in an environment that you'd immediately go back to your room and sit in the cold shower, eradicating the feeling on your skin. But this kind was different, you were entranced, blissful, happy that you could feel these feelings in the good sense. You didn't care who saw you, who thought you were gross - because the only person seeing you right now was the beautiful creature currently looming over you. And who cared if you both felt deeply for each other? Who cared if you are gross with sweat, when the person you care about the most cares more about you than you could ever imagine - even if you look like crap.

You were sitting on the desk in his room; surprisingly tidy save for the robotic parts scattered like sprinkles on a cake all over the floor. Although you're pretty sure you 'accidentally' brushed them off of the tabletop when he slid you onto it. He smelled like aftershave and motor oil - hair gel and fruity body butter everywhere else you could get your face close to. You inhaled deeply, using your hands to explore every part of his body he was comfortable with you touching. His arms, the slight dip in his back at the bottom where he was curved in an arc, and his waist - his skin was hot to the touch, and you could tell from the blush on his face. You hooked your fingers in his belt loops, tugging him closer and giving him what you hoped was a winning smile. No shades today, instead he wore a wrenching expression you could probably describe accurately as 'lust', but you know in your head that sounds like something a grandpa would say. You aren't a grandpa. You very rarely saw his eyes, and even now you can't believe that what you're looking at is the real deal. They're breath-taking; deep golden orange, like ancient amber. You don't think he wears coloured contacts - they look too realistic, but at the same time a fantasy dream. You won't ask in case it's a stupid question.

You kissed him, long and sweet. As your hands explored beneath his t-shirt, ghosting over the faint muscle on his back, you pulled away from him ever so slightly. Your teeth grazed his top lip, and he gasped into your mouth like he couldn't find the air to breathe, so you took that opportunity to go in for another. He seemed more interested now, more eager to participate than before; his hand found the back of your neck, and his fingers gently massaged the skin there, playing with your hair and tickling you into a bout of pleasurable shivers. The other, you noticed, was on your thigh, inching upwards as if it was robotic, which wouldn't surprise you. You think there's something special here and you don't want to lose it. You want this, and you're sure he does too.

You took off your glasses, discarding them on the floor as if they weren't the only things helping you see more than coloured blobs. Dirk didn't notice, and instead persisted in exploring your mouth with his tongue, sucking on your lips until they felt hot and swollen. You wrapped a leg around the back of his thighs, closing the little distance that was left - it was almost as if he were on top of you, but he was still standing which kind of irritated you a little bit. Quickly you forgot about it; Dirk's hand and found your crotch, and was palming you through your jeans. You opened your mouth, unable to even use the oxygen there for you - JUMPING JIMINY, you were oblivious to everything around you, your own personal bubble had been created right there in his room and you feel like you could just -

"I'll...come back later," the high pitched whistle that preceded this fell flat. You and Dirk sprang apart, breathing heavy and feeling like you'd just came down from an all high. It was like in movies; the music in the background at an ear-piercing buzzing crescendo until...sudden silence, and everything seemed all that more awkward. Except this was real life and now you feel stupid.

Dave's expression was mostly hidden behind the shades he wore, but you could just tell there was laughter in his eyes and for that you kind of wanted to slap him. Dirk's hand was still on your crotch, and you hastily brushed him off just as Dave left the room, smile on his smug face. The mood had been killed forever, and you don't think you can really on from this point. By jove, why does everything go wrong.


End file.
